warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw's Farewell
200px |author=Victoria HolmesRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |cover artist=Unknown |isbn=ISBN 9780062343314 |editions=eBook |publish date =26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins.com |summary=In Ravenpaw's last days, two kits in need of a home drive him to make one last journey—to find a lost warrior Clan. }} Ravenpaw's Farewell is the 9th e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins. Ravenpaw is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog Blurb :In this novella from the world of Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series, follow Ravenpaw on his final adventure. :Since Ravenpaw chose to leave his life as a warrior behind, he has lived for many happy moons on the farm near the Clans’ old forest territories. But now two kits in need will send him on one last journey—in search of a long-lost warrior Clan. :Warriors: Ravenpaws Farewell also includes a teaser to Warriors: A Vision of Shadows #1: The Apprentice’s Quest. Detailed Plot Summary :Ravenpaw dreams that he is running through the forest with Firestar and Graystripe back when they were all apprentices. He wakes as a raindrop falls onto his muzzle and looks up to discover that there is a crack in the roof of his barn and it happens to be raining. Ravenpaw reluctantly wakes and mutters to Barley that he thought he checked the roof before they fell asleep the previous night. Barley invites him over to his nest where it's dry, and Ravenpaw heads over there, feeling a painful sensation in his stomach. Barley notices this and inquires if Ravenpaw is feeling alright. Ravenpaw states that he's fine, and blames the stomach pains on a mouse he ate recently that didn't look okay. Barley notes that the rain won't last much longer and asks Ravenpaw if he wants to go to the forest, since it's been a while from when they walked there. Ravenpaw agrees. The rain stops and the sky clears as Ravenpaw and Barley head out of Barley's Farm. As they walk, Ravenpaw wonders how Firestar and Graystripe are doing, as well as the whole of ThunderClan. He wonders if any of the Clans survived the Great Journey. He also hopes that Graystripe found the Clans after he was captured by Twolegs. Barley says that they should check to see if the tunnel has flooded or not. They cross the Thunderpath which happens to be much broader than Ravenpaw first crossed it. Trivia *Vicky initially did not reveal who the ninth novella was to feature, but later said that it would feature either Ravenpaw or Pinestar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She eventually confirmed that the ninth novella would be about Ravenpaw, and gave the novella the title Ravenpaw's Farewell.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky states that this novella will take place at least one year since the Clans have left the old forest. However, she contradicts herself in the same statement by saying that it takes place halfway through Omen of the Stars.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky said Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's kits will appear in this novella.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook However, they do not appear.There has been no reference to Cherrytail or Sharpclaw's kits in the novel. It is possible they might have appeared, but there is no way to confirm as it is never outright stated, in which it is best to assume that they did not appear. *Vicky stated only the SkyClan cats Ravenpaw and Barley encounter are listed in the Allegiances.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook The rest of the Clan was cut due to word length.Revealed on Vicky's facebook **There are elders, a queen, and kits seen in the novella. Publication List *''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Shadows of the Clans'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback) (included within), 26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *Shadows of the Clans *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Novellas Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell Category:Books